My Little Scarecrow
by RayneXHatake
Summary: Sakumo had waited for this day for nine months and as he stood beside his wife and watched her hold their son for the first time, he knew that love at first sight was real.
1. The Name

Disclaimer: Don't own......sadly

Okay, so there I was studying diligently for my finals when the bunnies attacked and demanded I go back through some of my older stories and edit them. Editing usually leads to adding new chapters. So blame the bunnies for this. Plus it's been a little slow today, this should be a nice distraction for those Sakumo lovers out there.

Happy readings! And ya know the drill, drop a review if ya feel the itch, 'cause reviews keep the bunnies quiet while I study. ;P

* * *

"I am not naming my child after the leading character in one of your smutty books Jiraiya!"

"Oh come on Natalie, Kuwa is a perfect name for any baby."

"You want me to name my child 'hoe'? Come off it Jiraiya! What are you going to suggest next? Kama? 'Cause I'm sure my future four-year-old will find it pretty cool to be named 'scythe'."

"You're being silly Natalie! Sakumo said you two were stumped for names and I'm trying to be helpful."

"Helpful!? Orochimaru's suggestion of Enoki was helpful. Your suggestions are nothing but crap!"

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm sure 'needle tree' is hundred times better than anything I could ever come up with."

Sakumo sighed before trying to bury himself deeper into the back of the couch. His wife and his best friend were arguing across him over the name of his child. It would have been a humorous situation if Sakumo didn't fear they would soon turn to blows if he didn't step in. Secretly, he believed his wife could take Jiraiya, seven months pregnant or not. She was just that scary when provoked.

The White Fang of Konoha decided he had a choice. He could let them continue arguing and pray they worked out their differences or give them a name so horrible it would distract the two from each other. In battle, it was commonplace to bring two opposing forces together by giving them a common enemy. Sakumo was sacrificing his hearing and possibly sleep, by becoming that enemy. It was the only choice Sakumo decided.

Natalie and Jiraiya continued to argue as he cleared his throat and leaned forward, blocking their views of each other. "How about Kakashi?"

The silence rang throughout the house as both parties contemplated the name. Sakumo braced himself for the onslaught of yelling he was so sure would come from both sides. Instead, the silence remained, a part of Sakumo wondered if he had already gone deaf and just hadn't realized it yet.

Slowly, Sakumo turned to his wife; she looked to be deep in thought. Sakumo's eyes widened before he turned to face Jiraiya, his friend was writing something across a scrap piece of paper.

Natalie blinked rapidly before rubbing her growing stomach, "Scarecrow? Hatake Kakashi." Sakumo listened closely, waiting for the screech of anger and disgust, "I like it."

Sakumo couldn't help himself as he shouted in surprise. "You like it!?"

Natalie smiled brightly and laughed, "I love it. What do you think Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya stopped writing on the paper and held it up for the expecting parents to see, the kanji of the name written in Jiraiya's slanted scrawl. "Scarecrow in the farmland. Fitting name for a future shinobi."

Sakumo sat in stunned silence as his wife and his best friend talked about the name he suggested. He glanced at the growing bulge of his wife's belly and begged the forgiveness of his unborn child. Sakumo smiled despite his worries, it was better than any of the other names at least.

* * *

I couldn't resist making fun of some of the names that could have been Kakashi's name. Funny how life works, the one name Sakumo didn't think they'd like, well they love. ^_^ Anyway, Natalie is an OC character of mine that appears in another one of my stories that I currently have on the back-burner, just in case you were wondering.


	2. The Birth

The original first chapter, but hey if it would have been the other way it would have been backwards. ^_^

Read and Review people!

* * *

Hatake Sakumo smiled at the woman sleeping soundly beside him. She always looked so peaceful and calm as she slept. Gone were the furious glares she would throw his way whenever the baby kicked to hard or when her ankles were so swollen that she couldn't walk. She wasn't asking him sweetly to cook strange dishes and then randomly losing her appetite for the food after he fixed them.

Sakumo sighed, his beautiful wife had been more than difficult these last couple of months, but it was all worth it. His eyes focused on her beautiful face and black hair before trailing down her body to rest on her growing stomach. Yes, every time she threatened him, every time she cried or asked him to fix a weird dish, or every time she would giggle when the baby kicked was worth it. All because of the little person growing inside of her. A fierce feeling of love surged through Sakumo's body as he rested his hand over that growing bulge. That was their baby, the thing they created with their love. He placed a feather light kiss on the top of her stomach before tracing little patterns with his fingers on her skin. He couldn't wait for the baby to come. The doctors said it was only a matter of days before their little bundle of joy came into the world.

Sakumo shivered in the room and pulled the covers over himself and his wife, why their child decided to be born in September was beyond him. Couldn't the child have chosen a warmer month to be born in? Sakumo laid back and let his arms wrap around his wife. She snuggled close to him and sighed contently as he rested his hand on her belly. The baby kicked back in response.

Sakumo was awaken a couple of hours later by his wife poking him in the side.

"Sakumo…..Sakumo…… 'Kumo, wake up."

Sakumo groaned, "I'm up, I'm up. What's going on?"

He looked at her and noticed the way she was holding her stomach. She was cradling her stomach in her arms, "I think it's time."

"Time for what?"

He watched as her eyes flashed dangerously, "Time for the baby to be born baka."

Sakumo didn't freak out, at first. Then after they started timing the contractions and he realized they were two minutes apart, all of his years of being a cool, calm and collected ninja flew out the window.

Sakumo started running around the room trying to put her bag together, "Sakumo please sit down you are making me dizzy."

Natalie winched in pain, her contraction were getting worse. "Hospital time?"

She nodded and Sakumo picked her up and teleported her to the hospital. Tsunade was on call when Sakumo brought Natalie in and placed her in a wheelchair.

"Sakumo, What is the-" Then Tsunade noticed her fellow Kunoichi's breathing and her complete look of pain, "Well Natalie are you ready to have your baby?" Tsunade began to wheel Natalie away, but not before turning to Sakumo, "You stay out here, I'll get you when I need you."

Tsunade put Natalie in the bed and ordered Natalie to concentrate on her breathing, "Good girl, just let me check how dilated you are." Tsunade disappeared underneath the blanket draped across Natalie's legs to check her dilation, "Sweetheart you are fully dilated, you'll give birth pretty soon."

Natalie just spoke between pants, "Please….. get me…… Sakumo."

Tsunade nodded and led the soon to be father into the room. Sakumo kissed her lips, "There's no turning back."

Natalie smiled, "We've been at that point for about nine months now Sakumo."

He laughed, "Good to see the pain hasn't taken away your sense of humor."

Eight hours later, Natalie lost her sense of humor, "Sakumo, I promised that I wouldn't curse you, but if someone doesn't get this kid out of me, then I might have to kill you with a bed pan."

Sakumo nervously back away from her, "It's almost over baby, almost."

Tsunade walked into the room and checked Natalie once more, "Okay Natalie you can start pushing."

Sakumo watched in amazement as his wife started drawing on strength he didn't even know she had, to push their child out. Five pushes later, Tsunade yelled, "I see the head! Keep pushing Natalie. You're doing great, just a couple of more pushes."

Natalie pushed a little more and finally Tsunade yelled, "The baby's out!"

Sakumo kissed his wife as they waited for the cry that would tell them their baby was fine. It never came. Sakumo held his breath and prayed that nothing was wrong, then after what seemed like an eternity they heard a very healthy scream from the newborn.

Tsunade had the baby cleaned then went to hand it to its mother, "What is it?"

Tsunade smiled as she swayed with the baby, "A boy, a beautiful baby boy."

Sakumo watched in disbelief as his wife took their son into her arms. She stroked the soft silver hair and the delicate nose before saying his name, "Kakashi" She turned to her husband, "Sakumo, I didn't think it was possible to love someone after meeting them for only a few minutes, but now I know it can happen." The tears fell down her face and Sakumo reached to wipe them away, "I love him so much and I've just met him."

Natalie held the baby a little longer before her eyes started to droop, she was so tired. She handed the baby to Sakumo and laid down. Sakumo let out a shaky breath as he held his son.

He was so tiny, barely weighing seven pounds. He was so soft and very fragile, Sakumo felt like if he held him too hard he would break him. Sakumo traced his fingers down his son's face and found features that were part his, part Natalie's, and some were uniquely the baby's.

Sakumo unwrapped Kakashi from his blue blanket and began counting fingers and toes. He sighed contently as he found all of his son's appendages there and he watched in rapid amazement as his son opened his dark eyes for the first time, "Hey there little one. Do you like what you see? I'm your Tousan, it's okay if you can't say it now, but when you get older it better be your first word."

Sakumo pointed his finger at his sleeping wife, "Don't let that lady tell you to say Kaasan first, you listen to me and say Tousan."

Sakumo laughed as his son yawned and snuggled into his father's warmth. "Still sleepy my little scarecrow? I don't blame you, you've just came through a very tiring experience, but you want to know something. It was worth it, you were worth it."

The next morning Tsunade walked in on the sweetest thing she had ever seen, Sakumo was sitting in the rocking chair gently rocking and feeding his son. Natalie was looking on with a smile on her face. Tsunade backed out of the room, her follow-up could wait. They needed their family time.

* * *

Aww, baby 'kashi is too cute. ;P


End file.
